


The Hard Road

by Adariall



Series: The (sometimes disastrous) Courtship of the Emotionally Inept [7]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Durincest, Fili is the best brother ever, Fíli and Kíli Brotherly Love, Kili needs to get himself together, M/M, Pre-Quest, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili knows that his brother is an adult, but sometimes he's reminded of just how inexperienced Kili is; especially when it comes to matters of the heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hard Road

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenDurin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenDurin/gifts).



As Kili paced across the room he shared with his brother for the umpteenth time that hour, he heard Fili sigh loudly from where he lay sprawled across their bed. 

“You’re going to wear a hole in the floor if you keep going like that you know, and I don’t think Mama would be too happy about that.”

He glanced up at his brother and rolled his eyes. “You know damn well that isn’t going to happen. Now could you please just keep your mouth closed or even better leave? I’m trying to think here.”

“Well that’s a first, little Kee trying to think. I’m surprised I can’t smell the wood burning from here.”

“Shut up, Fili.” Kili threw up his hands into the air as he spun around on his heel to face away from his brother. “This is important and I need to think so if you’re not going to shut up let me know and I’ll leave.”

Fili’s brow wrinkled and he pushed himself up onto his elbows so as to see Kili better. He was surprised when he realized just how tense his brother had become and it was something that he hadn't seen before. “Really, Kili, what’s going on in that head of yours?”

“Nothing that you need to worry about.” He snapped back.

Unable to stop himself from recoiling, Fili felt as if a stone had been dropped into his stomach but he pointedly ignored it in favour of action. He slid off the bed and to his feet silently and crossed the room in four long strides. When he reached his brother’s side he carefully rested his hand on Kili’s shoulder and was surprised when he all but crumpled at the touch. “Come on, Kee, you know you can talk to me. What’s got your mind all in knots?”

Without any warning, Kili spun around in his brother’s arms and wrapped his arms around Fili’s waist tightly. He pressed his face against Fili’s shoulder and took a deep breath as he attempted to steady himself. 

It was at that moment that Fili became truly concerned as Kili was acting more like a scared child than the man he knew that he’d become. He remained silent though and curled his arms around his brother before he tugged him even closer. If comfort was what Kili needed at that very moment then he would happily oblige. 

Silence ruled for several long minutes before Kili exhaled slowly against his brother’s chest. He clenched his fingers in the fabric of Fili’s tunic before he forced himself to take another deep breath to steady himself. 

“I think I’m falling for him.” The words tumbled from Kili’s lips in a rush and he clenched his jaw closed the moment they were out, unwilling at that moment to say anything else.

There was a pause and the Fili shifted back slightly in hopes that he could see his brother’s face. “Falling for whom?” 

“You know exactly who.” Kili raised his head and he found himself face to face with his brother, something which caused him to start slightly but he quickly regained his bearings. 

“Humour me, Kee.”

Kili sighed loudly and clenched his eyes shut so he could avoid meeting his brother’s gaze. “Thorin.” He finally spoke after a long moment had passed. “I think I’m falling for Thorin.”

“Oh Kili, you silly little raven.” Fili’s hand settled upon the back of Kili’s neck and he stroked his fingers along his skin for a moment. “You can never pick the easy road, can you?”

There was a long pause before Kili opened his eyes once more and he peered up at his brother as a look of utter confusion crossed his face. “I’m sorry Fili, but what?”

Fili laughed softly and leaned forward to press a soft kiss to his brother’s forehead. “You heard me, Kee. You always pick the hardest road to go on. You have since you were old enough to scoot around on your bum as a child. The easy way will never be your way.”

“Tell that to Master Balin,” Kili rolled his eyes and he received a shove to the shoulder in response. 

“Well that’s different, now isn’t it?”

Kili mumbled in response as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Thank you. “ Fili paused for a moment and his smile softened as he curled his body carefully around Kili. He slid his hand from the back of his brother’s neck until he was able to slide his fingers beneath his chin. “Now listen to me well, little brother. I will not judge you for whom you love, nor will I judge you for pursuing our uncle, but I will tell you that if you make the decision to follow your heart you will be held to a much higher standard than anyone else in our settlement; even more than our mother. Thorin is king and if he were to reciprocate your affections, if you were to marry him, you would be his consort.”

Kili’s skin visibly paled as Fili spoke and he swallowed hard. “I know that, Fee. Believe me, I’ve thought about that more than you know and I know that if I were to ever say anything to Thorin it would be the beginning of the end of my life as it is now if he accepted.”

“Well good.” He stated bluntly. “That’s something that you needed to know and I’m glad you came to the realization on your own.” Fili paused for a moment. “That being said, I’m going to do something Ma would kill me for if she found out.”

As Kili’s brow furrowed he suddenly found himself shoved out of his brother’s embrace and he landed against the closed door with a loud thump. “What the hell, Fee!” He yelped.

“Go get your man, little raven. There’s no time like the present. Make me proud.” Fili grinned at him before he launched himself back at the bed where he landed amongst the pillows at the head of the bed. “And while you do that I’m going to nap before I have my arse handed to me by Dwalin.”

“I’m not going to go now!” Kili protested. “He’s probably busy at the forge or with some sort of king business or just something. So I can’t.”

Fili flopped onto his back and groaned loudly. “Stop being such a little shit and do it. Sitting there on the floor and going back and forth isn’t going to help anything and you’re just going to keep me awake anyways if you do that.”

Kili remained slumped against the door for several seconds longer before he straightened up and all at once his face settled into an expression that spoke of his resolve. “Fine.” He squared his shoulders and swallowed hard before he continued. “I’ll do it then. I’ll tell him. But if he rejects me then this is all your fault.”

With a quiet laugh, Fili rolled his eyes once more and he shook his head. “He won’t reject you, Kee. Trust me. Hell, trust yourself.”

“You can’t know that! He might be in love with some princess somewhere, someone better than me.”

“Kili, there is no princess, there is no prince, there’s no one. Now stop procrastinating and get out there.”

Kili let out an annoyed huff before he crossed his arms against his chest. He glared at his brother as much as he could be he found that he wasn’t able to hold onto the frustration he felt for very long at all. He glanced toward the door and pursed his lips together before he exhaled slowly through his nose. He knew that he had to go; he knew that if he didn’t say anything it would eat away at him and he didn’t want that. With a final look back at his brother he shook his head and then slipped out the door without another word. Fortune favours the bold he thought wryly as he took the stairs two at a time, or at least he could hope.


End file.
